


The Day The Earth Stood Still

by QuantumMeganics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumMeganics/pseuds/QuantumMeganics
Summary: Moira watches Angela get injured on the battlefield. Can she get to her in time?





	The Day The Earth Stood Still

She was running.  
It felt like she was moving in slow motion. 

The sky was a dark and enclosing grey that was often tinged with the black acrid smoke of destroyed omnic remains and spent missile shells that had been raining down on their position for the last few hours. The air was damp with rain that was only just starting to fall. Was there thunder? She couldn’t tell, all she could hear was the screaming of distressed men and her own heartbeat in her ears.

_Faster Moira, damn move faster._

Her eyes were locked in on one target and one target only.  
Crumpled on the ground not fifty metres away was a fallen angel. Mercy. 

_No, her name is Angela. Angela Ziegler._

She was not moving and had not moved since Moira had heard her cry out in pain as stray rounds from overhead fire had clipped her right side. The men that were with her had dived quickly to protect themselves but had left the Doctor in the middle of the open battlefield. 

_They will suffer. But not now._

Her eyes could only make out the blood spattered right side of the woman. The red looked so bright when staining onto white. The squelching of her shoes in the mud brought her focus back to the fact that she was running directly into danger but she didn’t care. She was closing in on Angela now and needed to get her out.  
In one slick movement, she felt her legs drop and she skidded through the now sloshy ground to collect Doctor Ziegler in one piece. She heard the piercing shriek of more rounds being rapidly fired her way. She could feel the air ruffle as the bullets only just missed their marks. But what brought her back to reality was a gruff hand pulling her and her cargo into cover.

The only thing that stopped her steely glare and an incoming verbal tirade to the young officer was a small whimper that escaped the pale face of Angela Ziegler staring up at her.

“M…Mo…Moira?”

The words struck her heart and she moved Angela closer into her lap. Holding her arm under Angela’s shoulders, she propped the Doctor up.  
“Shush love, it’s all going to be okay. Let’s have a look at that shall we?” 

The words seemed to fall out of her mouth which had gone as dry as plaster. Before she had even realised it, she was wiping the mud off of Angela’s pale cheek. Angela had three wounds to her torso which required immediate care. 

“You’re not the only one that can heal, Doctor Ziegler.” 

Did the Doctor smile up at her or was it a pained grimace? Either way she activated her Valkyrie suit and let the nanotechnology flow. The changes to blood flow were fast as the blood started to clot deep in the wounds but she knew that Angela would need surgery and proper care as soon as possible.

“You.” She said pointing at the young soldier that had pulled them to safety. The boy was covered in sweat and had appeared to have already vomited out of fear.

“You get your superior officer and you tell whoever they are that we need an immediate evacuation because your unit could not keep your medic safe from harm. We’re done here.”

As she looked down at Angela it was like looking at an entire different scenery. It was pleasant, there was no more pain, there were no more tears or suffering and she knew then that her working relationship with Doctor Ziegler was never to be the same.


End file.
